


That little ass of mine

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: BDSM Fandom - 4 Sentences Drabbleathon [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time offering your luscious derriere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That little ass of mine

"And you'd be so tight, I'd thought I'd die and went to heaven!"

Yep, that's how he got me to give him my cherry, the second one, the one that just mentioning it in passing makes you feel bad, dirty and oh so kinky!

I knew he was an ass man, he'd always spent countless hours patting my behind, resting his hand over my rump, guiding me through throngs of people with his hand pushing down on the back pocket of my jeans, more often than not seating me on his lap for a kiss or two...

Last night, his mouth was where his heart was, paying homage to my firm globes, kneading them an opening me to the most luscious exploration I had ever been party to; my throat is still hoarse from the beginning an encouraging I did, his tongue is still exhausted from the licking and can I even mention the sucking?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt by Pairatime:_  
>  Any Fandom, M/M, That first time your partner/boyfriend/lover brings up the idea of kink or something kinky.  
> For BDSM-FANDOM 4 sentence-drabble-a-thon  
>  _http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/140082.html_  
>  PS: A Comment is always appreciated, and help build this body of work :-)


End file.
